A Filha da Noite
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Eu sou como um vampiro"ela murmurou, seus olhos fechados."Porque o sol pode me matar. Eu tenho vivido na escuridão,com medo do sol que, em poucos segundos, pode roubar minha vida. Mas..quando estou com vc, me sinto quente. Você é meu sol, Edward".TRADUÇAO


_**N/T:**_ _Gente....consegui!!_

_Eu demorei mais do que havia previsto, mas eu quis manter todos os elementos intactos durante a tradução. Eu não quis modificar nada, para que a fic mantivesse integralmente sua beleza._

_Essa história é a mais perfeita que eu já li, dentre todas. Espero que vcs tbm gostem..._

_**- Idades para esta história – **_

_Edward – __**18**_

_Bella __**– 17**_

_Alice __**– 6**_

_Jasper – __**9**_

_Emmett __**– 12**_

_Rosalie __**– 11**_

_Jacob __**– 17**_

_Angela __**– 17**_

* * *

_**A Filha da Noite**_

_**Prefácio**_

_**(Bella POV)**_

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, e eu vivo apavorada pelo sol. O sol que, em questão de segundos, pode tomar minha vida. O sol que eu nunca vi. O sol que continua brilhando, apesar de tudo.

Eu moro em Forks, Washington. Eu vivi aqui desde que me lembro, porque assim meus pais receberam os resultados do meu diagnóstico, eles se mudaram para cá na esperança de que quando eu ficasse mais velha, nunca ter visto o sol não significasse muita coisa, uma vez que ninguém realmente o vê por aqui.

Minha mãe me abandonou quando eu tinha dois anos – ela disse que eu a prendia, mantendo-a afastada da vida que ela desejava. Eu tentei correr atrás dela... mas não pude. Meu pai me trouxe de volta, cobrindo meu corpo com o dele contra o sol, que brilhava naquele fatídico dia.

E depois éramos só eu e ele, vivendo cada dia na escuridão, lutando juntos a batalha que nunca ganharíamos.

Eu verdadeiramente sou a Filha da Noite. Eu nasci com Xeroderma Pigmentosum- mais conhecido como XP. É um estado no qual meu corpo não pode reparar os danos causados pelos raios ultravioletas do sol, e simples segundos na luz podem causar perigosas queimaduras e, inevitavelmente, câncer de pele... e depois a morte.

Eu não sou ressentida, entretanto. Mesmo quando eu tenho que ir para outro cômodo enquanto Papai abre a porta e a luz escapa, ou quando tenho que lutar para entrar no meu traje espacial de cinqüenta quilos, que age como protetor solar, para correr através do jardim até o vizinho, eu não me importo. Eu nasci assim, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso.

E mesmo agora, enquanto fico na luz do sol pela primeira vez em... muito tempo, eu não ligo.

Eu não posso me mexer. Não posso correr. Porque não posso enxergar... porque sou cega. Porque quando era pequena, eu perdi a visão para a doença que me assombra agora. Eu não posso encontrar a escuridão, então estou confortável ficando aqui, de pé. Eu não posso encontrar nada que não seja as queimaduras que ferve a minha pele.

Eu chorei, e pressionei minhas mãos no que imaginei que fosse um muro de pedra – era áspero sob a ponta dos meus dedos. Eu usei isso como guia, e continuei a tropeçar para longe.

Mas o sol estava forte, e eu acabei caindo. Eu pude ouvir pessoas gritando, chorando, pedindo ambulâncias. Eu tinha dificuldade para respirar, e eu sabia que tinha de sair do sol. Eu tinha. Eu tinha. _Eu tinha_.

"Edward" eu chorei, mas ele não veio. Eu choraminguei seu nome de novo e de novo, mas ele não me resgatou.

Então eu me lembrei das suas últimas palavras, e lembrei o que me levou a começar a caminhar, o que me levou a deixá-lo, a fugir, a vir para esse lugar que não era familiar. Eu percebi que não queria mais ficar acordada... porque ele não voltaria. Assim como minha mãe todos aqueles anos antes, ele foi embora... e ele não voltaria.

Então eu deixei a escuridão me envolver, e assim que ela recaiu sobre mim, eu ouvi suas últimas palavras.

"Tempo, Bella... Eu preciso de tempo. Eu... eu nunca vou desistir de você. Eu sempre v-vou lutar. Sempre. Mas isso machuca... muito. Eu preciso de tempo. Eu... eu... tchau..."

* * *

**N/A: Então, o que vcs acharam? Eu devo continuar ou desistir? Ah, e esse é o prefácio. E asssim como "Never too Late" a história não seguirá esse POV até o fim.**

_**Please Review!**_** ( Eu aceito anônima, então não precisa ter uma conta para isso)**

** -----)****(-----**

_N/T: Cara, eu me mato sozinha quando traduzo isso. É tãaaaao lindo..._

_Tah, parei._

_Reviews, please?? _

_Para eu terminar de traduzir o segundo capítulo.._

_Ah, e eu vou deixar vcs espiarem o próximo capítulo...Olha como eu sou legal!!_

_Bjinhuzz,_

_Sarah_

* * *

_**Próximo Capítulo**_

_**Oi? ela sussurrou, e olhou rapidamente ao redor. "Tem alguém ai?"**_


End file.
